


Sponge Cake and Smoke

by pannacottafugo



Series: SOMEONE TO DIE FOR [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery Date, First Dates, Gen, alisa is a smoker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pannacottafugo/pseuds/pannacottafugo
Summary: You and Alisa take a little break after a mission.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader
Series: SOMEONE TO DIE FOR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106588
Kudos: 3





	Sponge Cake and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> hey <3   
> so this is the first of a series of little crime!au nekoma drabbles. there will most likely be a proper series with chapters and stuff later, but for now it is just a drabble collection.  
> reposted from my old tumblr.

The first thing that hits you is how utterly _beautiful_ she still is.

Haiba Alisa is one of the few people you know who was born into the money she’s got in the palm of her hand, and she makes sure that everybody she meets knows it. And it’s through elaborate gestures, overpriced trinkets- and most of all, expensive clothing. You are fairly sure she’s never gone a day in her life without her (in)famous silks, or the string of pearls ever-present around her throat. There’s usually a white faux leather purse wrapped around her wrist as well, and a thin cigarette dangling from her fingers. 

The cigarette is still there between her pursed lips, though, and she’s currently combing her fingers through the free bit at the bottom of her braid, as if trying to bring back the illusion of the usual carpet of platinum-blonde down her back. The beautiful clothing is gone too- she’s wearing something you assume is Kuroo’s (Yaku had pulled it out of the laundry at random) and it’s a little long on her. She isn’t as bulky as he is either, and it shows. It appears to be some sort of cheap suit- something from Kuroo’s salesman days, you assume again, all thin grey material you could probably tear with your own hands. It is not the usual flattering pantsuit or sweater-and-skirt combo your partner wears, but she is still able to pull it off almost as well as if it was tailored for her. 

Alisa, though, is very clearly not happy with it. Her silver-tipped fingers are pulling at the baggy material, perfect eyebrows scrunched into a glare. “I still think I’d be a better distraction in my own clothes.”

You sigh. “Kenma already explained it to you, don’t forget. You _don’t_ want to be recognized.”

She sighs too, louder and longer. “That’s true, I suppose… but are my normal clothes _really_ that conspicuous?”

“Well…” To tell the truth, they were not. Alisa was very much capable of both blending in and standing out- it was merely a matter of the way she had to hold herself. “I’m sure Kenma’s just taking precautions.”

“It better be just that.” She tosses the cigarette onto the ground, crushing it with the toe of her sneaker. “And these clothes better get the job done faster- I’m looking forward to coming back and telling Kuroo how much his shoes stink.”

* * *

“Okay, you know what? I’m kind of happy I’m not wearing my own stuff now.” Alisa’s suit is soaked through, material both clinging and hanging to and from her body in places. Your own clothing is dripping wet as well- the material isn’t as baggy as your partner’s clothing, though, so it just ends up sticking to your skin like cling film. It’ll dry off in moments, you know- every single piece of clothing the group owns is waterproof and these ones are no exception. Nonetheless, you still need to shake your arms to prevent the material from adhering to your skin- something that’s pretty hard, considering that the rain shows no signs of stopping.

It is not a sensation you want to feel for a moment longer. 

Alisa’s fingers curl around your forearm, pulling you out of the sharp rain and under the awning of some sort of little bakery. Your stomach lets out a brief growl as the smell of fresh bread hits your nose. “How long do we have to wait? I’m _so_ hungry.”

“Ages. We’re done with our bit, it’s Kai and Taketora from here.” She’s checking the plastic-and-rubber watch tied to her wrist. “So we can grab a late lunch in here if you want. Thoughts?”

“I’m not going to say no to that.” You take the arm she offers you playfully, stepping into the warmth of the surprisingly cozy little store.

Alisa looks just as surprised as you do at the interior. “I didn’t realize there was something this cute in _this_ part of town.”

“Mm. Let’s not stick around though- who knows exactly how pleasant it’ll turn out when it’s full of cops.”

“Good thought.” She pays for the food, of course- hers and Lev’s credit cards are the only ones that wouldn’t be deemed as suspicious to the officials. You don’t stop her; she owes you anyway. Besides, in yours and her experience, debts are best paid off right away. 

“So.” Alisa’s hair has fallen out of its loose braid in a way that would look unkempt on literally anyone else, but is still perfect on her. “I picked out your cake for you, hope it’s alright.”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. No problem.” 

She handles her little snack as if it’s some sort of dish from a 5-star Michelin restaurant, and the utensil in her hand is silver and not plastic. It’s been years since you started working with her, and you still haven’t been able to quite pinpoint how she does it. It’s strange, actually, how she’s both completely open and at the same time still so mysterious.

She’s eyeing you amusedly, as the last bit of cake disappears into her mouth. “What, do I have something on my face?”

“What? Oh… no. Not that I can see.” Your gaze drifts back to your plate, and you stab the slice of sponge with your plastic fork. “I just zoned out.”

Her lip quirks upwards. “You know, this reminds me of when Lev and I were kids. We’d always get the same dessert whenever Ma and Pa took us out to eat, and he’d end up putting icing on my nose and getting yelled at. Still tries to do it, when we’re alone. Calls it his _special lotion_.” 

“That does sound like Lev.”  
  
“I know, right?” She laughs to herself softly. “He did the stupidest things back then…”

“Still does.” You’re not as happy about Lev’s antics as she is, having been on the receiving end of his little games more than once. “Whenever he can.”

“Oh, yeah. Don’t mind him.” Alisa waves her fork genially. “He means well, y’know? It’s the most self-indulgent thing he’s allowed himself to do ever since our parents died.”

“Oh.” You’re not sure how to respond to this. Lev and Alisa’s parents are a touchy subject among the Nekoma family, and you’re used to hearing Lev break something whenever they’re mentioned. Alisa does have a better hold on herself, you know, but it’s still hard to forget.

“Yeah.” She pulls out the small familiar cardboard box, selects a cigarette, and lights it. “I mean? I didn’t really feel bad about it- I guess I just didn’t love them as much as I should have. I spent more time with our governess and maid, you see. Lev was the baby of the family though; he was always on Mama’s lap. And that’s why I’ve been able to move on, unlike him.”

Your phone buzzes, saving you from the awkward silence that would have followed that little monologue. You nearly drop it in your haste to pull it out, and see it’s from Kenma. “Oh. They’re done.”

“Really?” Alisa is out of her seat already, nostalgic glint gone from her eyes. “Good. I can’t _wait_ to get out of here.”

“Hey, I’m not _that_ bad company.” The joke is feeble; you can feel it fall flat already as Alisa stops short, turning around to blink at you.

Surprisingly though, she laughs, throwing her head back. “Oh, [Name], it’s not you- just these stupid _clothes_. I’d honestly love to continue our conversation some other time… but for now! We go.”


End file.
